Bloody Hands Zutara Week
by Sing4theRain
Summary: This is for Zutara week, making this Zutara. So if you don't like Zutara, you can stop reading now. Anyway, just a short little thing I wrote up for ZW, more info inside, it is only 500 words max. Like I said, it's little. Enjoy!


I OWN NOTHING! *sobs* I'm only a high school student, what on earth could I own!? Anyway. Enjoy! Don't like don't read it's _that_ easy!

_Crack!_

Zuko removed the flame from under the kettle as he looked over his shoulder. Katara stood there, not moving save the tremor in her shoulders. For a moment Zuko thought he had imagined the noise of shattering porcelain until Katara shakily picked up her hand high enough for him to see it.

"Ow." Katara said after a moment, jumping a bit as Zuko put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her bloody hand.

"Yeah, how did you manage that?" He asked, wondering. He noticed Katara grew flustered at his question, and perhaps a bit embarrassed. Katara pulled out a bit that was in her hand as she thought of an answer.

"Just, got a bit angry is all. I'm fine." She told him, extending her uninjured hand and began to pull water from a bucket. Her shaking hand couldn't hold the water as in an upset grunt she threw down her hand, the water slapping to the ground. She jerked Zuko's hand off her shoulder, not saying anything as she just stood there. Zuko, realizing she wasn't going to bother moving for a bit, took the cloth he had been holding the warm teapot with.

"Here." He said, taking her bleeding hand and began to wipe the blood from her mocha skin.

"I can do that just fine!" She tried to protest, but the firebender's grip was firm on her wrist as he cleaned her hand, occasionally dabbing the rag in the bucket to get it wet.

"What were you angry about?" Zuko asked after a few moments of tending to her. Katara blushed, not meeting his amber gaze for several moments.

"It's nothing really, I'm just getting worked up over nothing." Katara finally muttered as Zuko picked one of the last pieces of porcelain from her hand. He dabbed it with the cloth, letting it soak some of the blood before it was stemmed.

"Over what?" He asked her calmly, meeting her blue eyes. She slipped her hand out of his relaxed hold, caressing her hand before she gave a rather heavy sigh.

"It's just Aang. It's not like I think he is doing something behind my back, I just saw Toph and Aang practicing bending and then I don't know what really happened but Aang fell on top of her and… I'm not jealous or anything, I was just walking by getting some water and I saw it." Katara didn't think they had seen her, they had been laughing. Although surely Toph knew Katara was there. She shook her head as she tried to stop feeling so betrayed. Her blue eyes snapped open when she felt Zuko's arm across her back, pulling her in. Confused, she said nothing as he kissed her forehead.

"If it is upsetting you this much, you should talk to him. I am sure it is just a miss understanding, Katara." He said as he let her go. Katara looked up at him for a moment before she smiled.

"Thanks, Zuko. I will!" Katara said as she left the kitchen. Zuko stood there, a faint smile on his lips before he realized that he had to clean up the kitchen and he still hadn't finished the tea for Uncle Iroh.

* * *

Author's Comments: Wow. Well. Umm, where to start... I own nothing, already said that, this is for Zutara Week, go to DA to do this. Also, I have posted this on DA on my account Centeris2, so don't do something rash and, you know... go rawr at me because Centeris2 is me. Anyway, this is for Zutara Week, Day Two, Theme Blood. This was done for fun, it is not my best, I haven't even read it since I wrote it less then six hours ago *I've been distracted so I am behind on ZW* so.... Yup!

I hope people like it, if you don't like Zutara I wonder why you bothered to read this seeing as you are only hurting yourself. Seriously, if you don't like it, don't even read it, because I don't care if you hate this with a burning passion since you are the one who read it, I am not forcing you to. By the way, I would probably be laughing at you anyway, I find flamers quite bemusing.

Enjoy! I still own nothing! *cry*


End file.
